A Prank Gone Wrong
by Gwenneth
Summary: A short, humorous fic where the twins, Estel and Legolas play a prank on someone and it doesn't turn out the way they would have liked in the end...COMPLETE.


A Prank Gone Wrong By Gwenneth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; they are all Mr. Tolkien and companies. I just have fun with them and in some cases use them to cheer up friends...  
  
Rating: G  
  
A/N: My FIRST ever attempt at a SHORT, one chapter story. I'm sooo long winded. This is also my first attempt at humor and good dialogue! Wish me luck!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Imladris, a place of peace and tranquility, a haven for those who need to get away from the cruelty of Middle-Earth or overpowering fathers.  
  
Legolas, of course, was there for those reasons and more. His ever growing friendship with Estel and his ages old one with the twins had him returning again and again to the Last Homely House.  
  
And then there were the pranks, of course.  
  
"You four," cried a highly exasperated blond elf. "If I ever get my hands on you you'll all wish you were captive in Mordor!"  
  
The four in question exchanged glances as they hid in the garden, desperately trying to hold in their giggles. Legolas and Estel were perched in a tall tree, resting lightly in its highest branches.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were behind some thorny bushes, effectively sheltered from the wrath of the Elf Lord. When Glorfindel had given up his search and returned to the house, they emerged, hurrying toward the nearby forest.  
  
"Did you see the look on his face, El? I swear this has got to be the best prank we've played on him yet!" Elrohir was fairly bubbling with excitement. He and his brother had still not recovered from the embarrassment of being beaten in their latest duel with the Elf Lord and had been desperate for revenge.  
  
Perhaps it wouldn't have been such a terrible defeat if Glorfindel hadn't managed to beat not one at a time, but both of them together. AND he had made certain that they both had found their way into the mud puddle near their sparring ground.  
  
Legolas laughed. "I, for one, am glad I didn't miss this one. This beats boring council sessions any day!"  
  
Estel was still too busy laughing and choking on his tears to say much of anything. They hurried on toward a small lake they often frequented, thinking it best to remain as far from the house as possible until Glorfindel had a chance to calm down.  
  
Seeing an irresistible opportunity, Legolas smiled suddenly. Estel, locked in his fit of laughter, was not paying any attention to his surroundings, nor did he notice the small, steaming pile on the ground.  
  
With a sudden movement, the elf prince had knocked his human friend down. In a heartbeat the ears of the elves were assailed with all the curses known to man and elf.  
  
"Why you..." Estel surged to his feet, shaking his arm in desperation. A brown, sticky clump was crushed into the fabric of his tunic. "This is gross, Legolas!"  
  
Legolas, doubled over with his own laughter now. "Honestly Estel, I don't see...or smell, much of a difference!"  
  
He was so busy laughing, tears rolling down his face, that he neglected to see Estel's intentions and soon found his own forearm covered in the brown stuff. "ESTEL!"  
  
No further words were exchanged as the man and elf ran pell-mell toward the lake, each shaking their arms in an attempt to dislodge the sludge.  
  
Elladan stooped to inspect the pile and quickly stood, shaking his head and plugging his nose. "Ugh, that's one big, stinky pile of dung!"  
  
Realizing now what had just happened, the broke out into peels of laughter, hurrying after their friends to make sure they didn't kill each other down at the lake.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Do you think we'll ever live down that stunt?" Legolas murmured, too tired to look at his friends as he lay haphazardly across a rock near the lake's edge.  
  
Elladan snorted. "Not in this millennium!"  
  
"Honestly, I've never seen Glorfie so red in the face. He looked about to blow up into a million pieces." Elrohir twiddled a small pine cone between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
Estel smiled and laughed. "Well you'd be about to blow if someone had just dyed all your clothing shades of purple and pink and layered your toilet seat with itching powder AND put glue on your hairbrush..."  
  
"AND filled your toothpaste with mayonnaise AND put tree sap in your shoes...shall I go on!?" Legolas finished, pushing himself to his elbows.  
  
They all broke into laughter again, remembering the disheveled look of the elf lord, who had emerged from his room with a brush affixed to his head, as they began to gather the remainder of their clothing and prepare to head back for dinner.  
  
"So, Elladan? How did you manage to draw Glorfindel away from his room long enough for us to do all that stuff?" Legolas asked as they made their way back to the Last Homely House.  
  
"Easy," said the dark-haired elf. "I told him there were honey cakes in the kitchen and he ran like the wind."  
  
Estel frowned. "But, El, how would that keep him away so long?"  
  
His brother laughed. "That's the ingenious part. I locked him in the store room and then told a servant to open the door in exactly 20 minutes, even if he heard someone screaming bloody murder from the room."  
  
His three companions looked at him in shock. "And he fell for that?" Estel asked incredulously.  
  
"Yep, sure did."  
  
They stopped talking as they reached the steps to the house and saw Lord Elrond standing there with his hands on his hips and a dry grimace on his face. "You have a lot of explaining to do boys. A LOT of explaining."  
  
The twins and Estel knew their father was not to be toyed with in this mood. "I want to know what you did right now!"  
  
Elladan sighed. "It was all harmless father, we just played a prank, changed his toiletries around and stuff."  
  
Elrond's frown deepened. "What are you talking about, Elladan? I want to know why you changed all the labels on my healing herbs and moved them around and replaced them with...other things."  
  
The five would have heard a pin drop during the silence that followed that statement. "Uh...what?" Elrohir asked.  
  
Elrond huffed. "We'll get to that prank you were talking about later, tell me what you did with all my healing herbs. I can't heal people with parsley."  
  
Legolas looked past Elrond and saw Glorfindel in the doorway, a satisfied grin on his face. Elladan, Elrohir and Estel saw him now too. "Would you believe me if I told you Glorfindel did it?" Estel asked sheepishly.  
  
Elrond replied with a flat, "No."  
  
Sighing, the four realized they had just confessed to their prank AND would be punished for the healing herbs as well.  
  
As if reading their minds, Elrond turned to Glorfindel. "What do you think should be their punishment?"  
  
Smiling and pondering, Glorfindel answered. "Oh, I don't know. Two pranks...means double the punishing. How about cleaning the stables, weeding the gardens, scrubbing the floors and cleaning up the kitchen after dinner?"  
  
"Sounds good," Elrond said, nodding. "And that is ALL they will do tomorrow."  
  
That said, he turned and entered the house, trailed by the forlorn pranksters. "Be careful who you cross young ones...be careful who you play tricks on."  
  
Laughing, Glorfindel hurried after his lord.  
  
"Well, we'll definitely never live this down." Legolas said, shaking his head. "Imagine a prince cleaning stables and weeding gardens. Isn't there some sort of immunity for royalty?"  
  
"Immunity? I think not, your HIGHNESS," Estel laughed, bowing. "You get to stick your hands in shit twice in two days."  
  
The End. 


End file.
